


Between Potions and Love

by locolotions



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Wizard AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locolotions/pseuds/locolotions
Summary: Youngbae needed a potion of bravery from Jiyong in order to confess his love to Hyorin. But Seungri thought differently.





	1. Chapter 1

For the tenth time, Jiyong examined the potion he brewed and finally he decided the potion was okay and good to go, safe to be consumed.

He then easily poured the potion from the bowl to a new small bottle. He could smell the magic in it and he loved it. He really love making potions.

When he was done, he slowly closed the bottle and put the bottle on his breast pocket, so he wouldn't forget it.

Not that he would forget it, since he got a good memory.

Just when he was going to clean up, suddenly there was a loud banging voice and footsteps heading to his 'laboratory'. He knew who it was. He didn't even need magic to know who it was.

"Seungri, stop barging in like that. You will destroy my house with that ridiculous strength of yours."

Seungri smiled lopsidedly as he leaned at the frame of the door. "Hey there beautiful." Jiyong rolled his eyes at Seungri. "I hope you bring what I requested. Don't flirt me if you don't bring anything useful."

Seungri mocked gasped him, wiping nonexistent tears on the corner of his eyes. " _Gasp_! Kwon Jiyong, how cruel can you be! So I am only allowed to express my feelings if I have something to give you in return!?" He dramatically sighed, earning another eye roll from Jiyong.

"Yeah yeah, where's my herb?"

Seungri then smiled again and handed him a small bag. "Here it is! Freshly picked from the mountain of Alpen!" Jiyong took the bag and Seungri wiggled his eyebrows. "So, can I get a kiss or at least a hug as a payment?" He leaned closer to Jiyong, offering his cheek. But Jiyong pinched his cheek instead and Seungri moaned in pain.

"Hyuuuung~ You're so meaaan~"

"Shut up, go bother Youngbae or something." He suddenly had an idea. He looked at Seungri. "Or better, drag Youngbae here. I want to give him something."

At that, Seungri's ear perk up. "What's this? You want to give Youngbae-hyung something?" Jiyong only nodded. "He asked me for a bravery potion. I assume to confess his undying love for Hyorin."

Seungri laughed hard after hearing that. Jiyong couldn't help but smiled a little, because, it was indeed funny.

Dong Youngbae, if anything, was far from being a scaredy cat. But there he was, asking Jiyong to make a bravery potion just so he could confess his love for a girl he had liked since forever.

"Oh my God, did Youngbae hyung just asked you to make that? Oh God, this is priceless!" He continued laughing, and Jiyong knew he had to stop the younger before he ended up hurting his own stomach.

"Shut it, maknae. Drag Youngbae's ass here."

"You know hyung, you shouldn't really give him that potion."

Jiyong raised an eyebrow. He could see Seungri smiling _mischievously_ and he knew that smile more than anything. 

That smile meant _trouble_.

"No, I should really give this potion." Jiyong eyed him sceptically. 

"Nooo, don't! I want to try something!" 

Seungri then took an empty bottle from Jiyong's table, filled it with a water and he easily zapped the water so it had the same colour as the potion that Jiyong made.

"Your point?"

"Rather than giving him an actual potion, we could just give him a suggestion."

"Care to explain?"

"Basically, we fooled him into thinking that _this_ —" he pointed his fake bravery potion, "is the potion that he wanted, and he will drink it, and make him confess his love. If he manage to do it, we can tell him that he actually didn't drink the potion and I'm sure he would be grateful! You know how much he actually hates that potion."

What Seungri actually said made sense, he knew how much Youngbae avoid this certain potion, but he somehow ended up using it just to confess his love.

It was silly, it was just a simple love confession.

(But he wasn't one to talk, so he kept quite.)

"For once, your prank actually made sense."

"It's not a prank! I do this for Youngbae hyung's sake!" The younger pouted, and Jiyong only shook his head.

(No, he wasn't effected by that cute pout. Nope.)

"Whatever. Just, bring him here. Told him that I finished the potion, and give me that fake one. I will give him that. He would get suspicious if you're the one who give it."

Seungri smiled widely when Jiyong agreed to his silly antics. Maybe Jiyong wasn't as immune as he thought when it comes to Seungri.

"Great! I love you hyung!" He then ran toward Jiyong and gave the older a light peck on the cheek as he hugged him.

Jiyong only groaned as he pushed Seungri's too warm body away from him, willing his face to not flush at Seungri's sudden action. No, he wasn't going to fall for it. He kept chanting that he was used to it and he was immune to it.

(He wasn't, in fact. There was nothing wrong in hoping.)

"Stop bothering me and fetch Youngbae for fuck sake, Seungri."

Seungri only chuckled and gave another peck on Jiyong's forehead.

"Okay okay, _I will_ , grumpy head. Stop being so angry all the time. You're cuter when you smile."

And then in a matter of second, he was gone. With that, Jiyong groaned and sighed, clearly frustrated at Seungri's affectionate behaviour but at the same time liking it.

He thought, years of being the object of Seungri's odd affectionate behaviour, he would get used to it. But it seemed it was the total opposite.

Seungri— Jiyong decided, will soon be the cause of his death.

* * *

 "Are you _sure_ this will work?"

"Are you doubting me, Dong Youngbae? Did you really just doubt me, Kwon Jiyong, the infamous—"

" _Okay_ , geez I get it, you drama queen. I'm not doubting your potion but..."

His best friend, Dong Youngbae, sighed. Jiyong was tired assuring the man that it was going to be okay and the potion will work. 

"Hyung, it's just a love confession. What so hard about it?"

Seungri suddenly said and that earned a glare from the shorter man. Seungri visibly gulped.

"Well, I'm not like a _certain someone_ who can freely declare their love and affection towards someone that they love. So _shut the fuck up_ Seungri."

Seungri only sneered at him.

"God, it must be _that bad_ that you had to swear at me."

Youngbae raised his fist threateningly and Seungri hurriedly surrendered, both of his hands raised on the air.

"I am sorry and I, Lee Seunghyun a.k.a Seungri, will shut my beautiful mouth."

Jiyong couldn't help but shook his head at them. 

"You don't have to worry. You can do this. _Trust me_ , and more importantly, trust your heart. Hyorin is a good woman, even if she reject you, she won't treat you differently. Although I doubt she would reject you."

Youngbae took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You think so?"

"Not only that I think so, I'm sure."

His best friend smiled at him and Jiyong grabbed his shoulder, pressing it firmly as he smiled back.

"I know you can do it. It's just a love confession, dealing with a salamander is harder than that and you already slayed more than 4 salamanders."

Youngbae only snorted at that. "I don't want to hear that especially from you but okay, thanks buddy."

"GO GET HER YOUNGBAE HYUNG!"

Seungri suddenly yelled and they forgot that Seungri was also there with them.

"Yeah yeah, goodbye guys."

Youngbae waved goodbye at them and left. After a few moment, Jiyong looked at Seungri.

"If your plan failed, you're not allowed to come here for a month."

Seungri only clicked his tongue. "It will work, trust me!"

Jiyong took out the real bravery potion from his pocket, and looked at it. "So what should I do with this? I certainly don't need it."

Seungri suddenly laughed at that and Jiyong glared at him, confused. "What? Did I say something funny?"

Seungri looked at him back and the look was so intense that Jiyong had to avert his eyes.

"Nothing, it's just that I think _you_ need that potion more than Youngbae hyung, truth to be told."

Jiyong only scoffed at him. He ignored the gut wrenching pain on his stomach, pretending as if he didn't understand what Seungri meant.

(He knew what Seungri meant, but he will deny it for as long as he could.)

"Don't be queer, Seungri." As he evaporated the potion on his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't even ask me. Failed attempt on writing smut. Bottom Jiyong.

"You gained weight."

Seungri chuckled. "You noticed? Never know you would pay me any attention." Jiyong didn't say anything, he continued cutting the herbs and put them inside the goblet.

"What potion is that?"

The younger watched in awe as Jiyong cast a spell on the herb. "A potion that will make people speak the truth when being asked." Jiyong replied without even glancing up. 

He was in deep concentration and he needed to be careful not to mess anything up.

"That's a cool one. Is it for yourself?" At that, Jiyong didn't answer. He didn't need to. He didn't want to.

Seungri continued watching Jiyong skilfully brew the potion. It never cease to amaze the younger when Jiyong was working on a potion. He looked amazing, sparkling even.

"Sometimes, I wish you would look at me the same how you would look at your potions. How pathetic that I'm being envious toward an inanimate object."

Jiyong didn't know, if Seungri said that on purpose or not. But either way, it was distracting him. And Jiyong certainly didn't need any distraction.

"What you just said—" Jiyong slowly poured the potion inside another new empty goblet, "doesn't make any sense. Stop spouting nonsense."

Seungri eyed him before he took his wand slowly from his right sleeve. "You're just denying it, hyung." He half laughed.

Jiyong still ignored him as he casted another spell on the potion. His whole attention was directed on the potion, and he was almost done. He just needed to add a few things. But Seungri had another plan.

**_"Rigescunt indutae."_ **

Suddenly everything froze except for the two of them.

Jiyong clicked his tongue in distaste, obviously annoyed at the younger's antic. He could always undo the spell easily, but he didn't.

Maybe, he wanted to know what Seungri was going to say.

Maybe, he wanted to be confronted by Seungri about it.

 

(For he was probably a coward.)

 

"What do you want, Seunghyun?"

At the mention of his actual name, Seungri sighed, looking at Jiyong with a mixed expression.

Jiyong didn't want to analyse any further.

"I had enough beating around the bush, Jiyong."

Jiyong kept quiet, he didn't dare to say anything. He hung his head low, avoiding Seungri's intense gaze. Because he knew he wouldn't be able to stand it, let alone fight it.

He was weak against Seungri, more than he liked to admit.

Seungri walked toward Jiyong, slowly he lift Jiyong's chin up and the younger could see Jiyong was holding back his tears. Jiyong's eyes were glossy, and Seungri couldn't help but to give a light peck on Jiyong's forehead.

Jiyong's heart couldn't stop beating so fast at the peck.

 _"I love you."_ Seungri said, he said it with such warmth and tenderness it melt Jiyong's supposedly cold heart.

"I love you so much Jiyong, and I know that you know. I also know that you feel the same as I do." He slowly caressed Jiyong's cheek.

"But why? Why do you keep denying it? Why do you keep denying both my and your feelings?"

Jiyong's lips trembled slightly, unsure of what to say. So many things he wanted to say to the man before him, and yet he wasn't able to, somehow.

(Maybe he was, indeed, _a coward_.)

"I won't leave you, Jiyong. Just because you love me, I won't leave you. I will fucking fight everything just so I can stay by your side."

Seungri cupped both of Jiyong's cheeks, smiling warmly at the other. Jiyong couldn't help but to relished on the warmness of Seungri's chubby hands.

He sometimes wondered why Seungri's hands could be so soft even though his hands were calloused.

The younger slowly rubbed Jiyong's lips with his thumb, and Jiyong's heart fluttered at such simple action.

 

Seungri was right, why did he keep denying it?

 

Why was he scared?

 

If anything, Seungri would even fight death and destiny just to prove everyone that he was right.

 

Why did he even doubted Seungri?

 

"I'm sorry." Jiyong whispered, "I didn't mean to doubt your feelings or you. It was just..." Seungri then gave another peck on his nose. "Just...?" Jiyong blushed, suddenly aware how close they were.

Seungri's breath was fanning him, and he could make out every single details on Seungri's face.

He looked _stunning_. No wonder people were craving over him.

~~(And yet, he was craving for Jiyong's attention.)~~

"Just... I... D-don't—" he stuttered, and he internally cursed himself for stuttering. Seungri was leaning even more closer, which seemed impossible considering their distance. But somehow he did it.

"Don't?" Seungri brown eyes were staring at him, and if stare could burn, Jiyong would be a pile of ashes by now. "I-I don't know!" Jiyong bit his lower lip, embarrassed and nervous. 

He tried his best to ignore Seungri's eyes, he was looking at anything but Seungri's eyes. (But it was hard. Very hard.)

Seungri chuckled lowly before he finally claimed Jiyong's lips. At first, Jiyong was beyond surprised, but soon he felt Seungri nibbling and sucking his lower lip. He parted his lips slightly, granting Seungri an access to his inside.

Without hesitation, Seungri slid his tongue inside, tasting every corner of Jiyong's inside. Jiyong couldn't really suppress his moans, especially when Seungri tangled their tongues together. Jiyong whimpered at that.

He wondered how the hell Seungri was so good at kissing.

But then again, Seungri was popular among women. And he was a player to top it. He flirted with lots of girls and sometimes boys, and Jiyong knew the man could get anyone he wanted.

Not that Jiyong was jealous. Why would he?

When they finally needed some air, they both pulled away (reluctantly) and panted slightly. Their face were both beet red.

"You were distracted." Seungri simply said between breath. "I'm not." Jiyong quickly denied. The younger licked his lips, eyeing Jiyong's swollen, wet red lips hungrily.

"You better be. Because I will make your head full of me, and only me after this." Seungri grinned slyly as he abruptly carried Jiyong bridal style, earning a yelp from the older.

"Seungri!" Jiyong shrieked, clinging on to Seungri like his life depend on it.

The younger ignored his plea, instead he brought Jiyong to his bedroom.

"You would be screaming my name for another reason." He smugly said, and Jiyong wish he could just wipe that smug smirk off his handsome face. 

But in reality, he just buried his face on Seungri's firm chest, trying to hid his red face.

Poor potion was now long forgotten.

* * *

Seungri gently laid Jiyong down on his own bed. Jiyong tried to glare at the younger as scary as possible, but instead he looked like a helpless cat because of his red face.

The younger laughed, clearly amused at the older's reaction. "You know, instead of looking scary you actually look cute like that." He then climbed on top of Jiyong, practically pinning the man down.

"You make me—" he leaned down as he kissed Jiyong's sharp jaw, "want to kiss you silly." Seungri proceed to Jiyong's neck, and gave a sloppy, wet kisses there.

Jiyong was struggling to held back his moan, so he was going to cover his mouth with his hand, but Seungri stopped him.

"Let me hear your beautiful voice."

Jiyong gasped when Seungri suddenly bit his collarbone. He could feel the younger were alternating between biting and kissing his collarbone.

He did remember that Seungri once said he had a thing for his collarbone.

"I love your collarbone so much. It looks so beautiful, especially if there's a mark on it." Seungri licked the collarbone lightly. "Of course, my mark. If it's anyone's mark, I will kill them."

Seungri then moved to Jiyong's neck, and start to litter kisses and bites there. The next morning it would be very visible, and Seungri couldn't help but to feel proud.

Jiyong kept sighing and moaning the whole time, and it was such a beautiful sound to Seungri. He loved it.

Seungri moved lower to the chest area, and he didn't miss to rub on Jiyong's still clothed nipples, which apparently were already hard when he touched it.

He mouthed the right nipple, while he used his hand to pinch and rub the other one. Jiyong moaned even harder. He whimpered when Seungri bit it.

"I'm not even touching it directly, Jiyongie. Do you want me to take off your shirts?" He could see Jiyong nodded weakly, his face completely flushed.

Seungri smiled, and easily he took Jiyong's cloth off. He was then greeted by Jiyong's pale, lean body. He was so tempted to leave lots of marks on it, but he managed to refrain himself from doing so.

"You're so beautiful, _darling_." He saw the hard bud and decided he will tease Jiyong a little bit more. He sucked again the right nipple, but this time he really suck it.

Jiyong groaned and moaned shamelessly, obviously liking it. When he was done, he moved to the other nipple and he did exactly what he did to the previous one.

"S-seungri— stop—" Jiyong pleaded, and Seungri decided to obey his plea this time. 

Seungri then looked at Jiyong. Both of them staring at each other with obvious lust and yearning.

"Your cloths. I want it off." Jiyong managed to say, and Seungri laughed. "Your wish is my command." He took off his shirts, throwing the shirt at the corner of the room.

He noticed that Jiyong was staring at him, and he grinned at the older. "Like what you see?" Jiyong snorted and rolled his eyes. "You really do gained some weight."

"Hey!"

Seungri then pulled down Jiyong's pants, revealing Jiyong's already leaking hard cock. Jiyong gasped and tried to cover his manhood, but Seungri didn't let him.

"Don't. Let me taste you."

Seungri looked at the cock, oozing out more semen. He leaned down and licked the tip of it, making Jiyong groan.

He then slowly licking it, and finally took the whole thing with his mouth. Jiyong bucked his hips, feeling so good as his cock was being devoured by the younger.

"Shit, Seungri..."

With his free hands, he played with Jiyong's sacks, occasionally squeezing it. Jiyon Jiyong couldn't stop squirming.

"Fuck, Hyunnie, let my cock out. I'm going to cum. I-I want to cum with you, please..." Seungri finally let his cock out, and he could see Jiyong was between frustrated but also glad.

"Where's the lube, Jiyong?" Jiyong pointed out his bedside table, and he grinned when he saw the bottle. He took the bottle and took a generous amount from it before he coated his fingers.

"I imbued the lube with magic, so..."

Seungri raised an eyebrow, but he knew what Jiyong meant. 

"Spread your legs."

The older spread his legs wide, he felt so exposed now that Seungri was looking at him like that.

The younger then slowly poked Jiyong's puckered hole, and he carefully inserted one finger inside.

Jiyong groaned at the intrusion, feeling weirded out by the sensation. It didn't hurt, since he already cast a spell on the lube, but still it felt odd. "How does it feel?"

"Weird. But please, continue."

Seungri then thrust slowly, before adding another finger. At that, Jiyong gasped. Seungri stretched the inside of Jiyong, and somehow slowly, it felt good. And he needed more friction.

"More."

Seungri grinned, and finally added the third finger. This time he thrust harder, and it hit something that made Jiyong moaned hard.

"Ah, fuck, that feels good—"

Seungri then hit the same spot again, and Jiyong was by now a moaning mess. He was close to cumming, but he couldn't let that happen.

"Hyunnie, I want you— I want you inside of me, now." 

Seungri couldn't be more happier to obligate.

He coated his own cock with the lube, and he could feel Jiyong's eyes stating intently at him.

"Be patient, hyung. You will feel this cock soon."

Jiyong was going to say something but he was immediately cut off when Seungri without warning, thrust his cock inside him.

The older moaned loudly, and so was Seungri. Their moans echoing inside the room.

Jiyong never felt so full, and he loved it. He loved the feeling of Seungri's cock inside him. He felt like he was complete.

"Hyunnie— move."

Seungri groaned as he started to rock back and forth. He took both of Jiyong's legs and hooked it around his waist so he could fuck Jiyong easier.

Jiyong couldn't stop screaming when Seungri suddenly thrust him hard and deep, he was sure he would lost his voice by the next morning. Not that he minded.

Jiyong shameless chant Seungri's name, and he sounded so beautiful and desperate, making Seungri even more hungry.

"Fuck, Jiyong, you're so _tight_ I feel like I'm going crazy."

Seungri increased his pace, and Jiyong couldn't hold it anymore as he finally screamed Seungri's name for the last time and let his orgasm took him on cloud nine.

Automatically Jiyong squeezed Seungri's cock inside and Seungri groaned at the sudden tightness, and finally he too, spilled his semen inside Jiyong, completely filling him.

After a few moments, Seungri pulled his spent cock and fell beside Jiyong's body. They were both panting, and completely tired but sated.

 

"Hyunnie, that was..."

 

"Okay."

 

"Okay?"

 

"It could be better. That was okay, I guess. Because this is you, so I couldn't really think straight."

 

Jiyong laughed weakly, "I don't even want to know. And, you just had sex with me, so obviously you're not completely straight."

Seungri pouted and pulled Jiyong into a hug. "Not literally like that, but you get what I mean."

 

"Okay."

 

"Let's cuddle and sleep."

 

Jiyong pushed him away and looked at him in disgust. "I can't sleep like this, Seunghyun. I could feel your semen dripping from my hole. Ugh."

Seungri laughed hard and Jiyong pushed him harder this time. "Oh shut up! You better help me and clean me up!"

Seungri smirked mischievously at him.

"Don't worry Jiyong, I would _love_ to _clean you up._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for any grammatical error. This is not beta-ed and just tell me if there's something wrong.


End file.
